Cinderella's Baby
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: The title is the summary. Enjoy!


**A/N:** This is especially for all my loyal readers of my Cinderella story. Remember, the children in that story are four years younger than in the movie.

Cinderella's Baby

It had been about a year since Georg brought his children and extended family from the evil engulfing Europe. All of them had settled into the big house with the many sports fields and became an American family. The fairytale marriage of Georg and Maria had made the family whole.

This marriage was different from a usual marriage; it came with seven children. Georg was delighted he had found Maria; she was rare. She not only loved him but also his children. And Maria took it all in stride.

Both of them made family life of utmost importance. They tried to give each child some time alone with one of their parents every day. The boys even enjoyed Maria's motherly time with them. And the girls loved when their papa tucked them in or sat and talked with Liesl and Louisa.

The couple's most cherished time was behind the closed door of the royal suite. This room was situated on one of the corners of the house. It was like the room Georg had chosen for himself when they moved there. It had a view of the ocean.

The family had celebrated Birthdays and Christmas before the calendar changed. Perhaps it was one of those beautiful days of May when love was in the air and another royal event had taken place.

Tonight Maria stood looking out the window towards the water. She was wearing her husband's favorite satin gown. Georg had quietly come from the bathroom. He stood and gazed at his wife. The moonlight hit her perfectly; he could see the outline of her figure through the sheer gown.

Maria heard his footsteps. His arms went around her middle. He drew her close and kissed the nape of her neck. Their faces touched; he gazed out the window with her.

"The moonlight holds a special meaning."

It does, sweetheart – my very first kiss."

"And how many since?"

"I lost tract after the first. All I know is that each one is special; my heart continues to grow full."

"Oh, my darling, you are special."

"I believe, in the moonlight that night in May, was the night this new life was created in me."

"How many weeks ago?"

"About twelve."

Georg slid his hands over her tummy; there was now a slight bulge. "This is the first time I've felt it when you are standing."

"I've felt it too."

"You better go buy some new dresses; one day you may find nothing fits."

"I'll go to the commissary on Thursday after I take the children to school."

"Soon enough darling, it's our time." Georg twirled her around in his arms before placing her on the bed. He removed his pajama top before lying down. The music was beautiful; they slept until sunrise.

The school had held an English class for the children over the summer. The older children had improved immensely; even Gretl was speaking better. The base was growing; there were more children attending the base school. There were lots of preschoolers; a real kindergarten was added for the five year olds. Marta was placed there. She didn't mind; her other friends were also in the class.

Maria worried about Gretl. Marta had always been with her. She shouldn't have worried. Gretl told her. "I'm a big girl now, Mama. My friends here too and we have new children."

"Okay, big girl, I'll see you at home. Give me a kiss." She gave Maria a kiss and a big hug."

She watched her join her classmates; she hid her teary eyes. Maria walked the two blocks to the commissary. The entire family felt secure on base and in the town of New London; no more looking around to see if anyone was following them.

Maria quickly found the women's clothes. She was trying to read the sign. One of the clerks noticed her. "Hello, Maria."

"Hi, Donna."

"You look puzzled."

"I am. I don't know that word, mat-ern-ity."

"It's pronounced maternity. Are you with child, Maria?"

"Yes, Georg and I are going to have a baby."

"How exciting; do you know when?"

"We think, in February."

"Are you showing?"

"A little, only Georg and I can see it."

"It's good you came in; your tummy bulge will get bigger fast. You might wake up one morning and find nothing fits anymore. You have a tiny frame; I don't expect you to get huge. You don't want to look like you're wearing a tent. Let's see what I have."

It didn't take them long; Maria soon had four dresses bought. "Now, let's look in the clothes closet. I'm sure someone has donated some fancier dresses."

"Yes, I need one for church and also for going out on dates with my husband."

"Do you really go out on dates?"

"We do, Donna, we promised ourselves time alone. We don't get too much of that with seven children and the others who live with us."

"I like that idea; I need to tell my husband."

"It's fun, Donna."

"Looks like there are two with your name on them."

"I like them too, they're lovely."

"What about brassieres, Maria?"

"Yes, I need them too; mine are getting tight."

"You can try them on at home; bring them back if they don't fit correctly."

"I will. I better go; I want to catch the bus before the children get home."

No one saw her come home; she was able to get everything put away. She told herself. The day of explanation will come soon enough.

Maria didn't wear them immediately. She had three of her regular dresses she could still wear. The day came when they became too tight. "Sweetheart, do you like my new dress?"

"Very nice, Maria, are you ready for questions?"

"Who do you think will ask the first one?"

"My inclination is to say Brigitta but you never know who will surprise us."

The conversation after breakfast was nothing like Maria and Georg had anticipated. The family had exited the dining room. Kurt was walking behind Maria. He thought her dress was odd, so he spoke.

"Your dress, Mama, is different."

"Yes, it's new. Do you like it Kurt?"

The others turned to take a look. "I agree with Kurt. It looks too big for you, Mama."

"I suppose it is, Marta."

Liesl smiled, she knew. She responded to Marta before Maria had a chance. "Many mamas wear dresses like that sometimes."

"Why, Liesl?"

"Let me ask you a question, Marta. What happened in church last Sunday?"

"Baby James was baptized."

Before Liesl could respond, Kurt did. "I remember Mrs. Harris wearing dresses like mama is wearing."

"You're correct, Kurt."

Now it was Brigitta turn. "Are you going to have a baby, Mama?"

Maria didn't wait. Her face held a cheek to cheek smile. "Yes, I'm delighted to tell you. There will be another child in the family sometime after the first of the year."

Marta and Gretl stood together looking at their mama. "You're not big like Mrs. Harris was."

Liesl again helped Maria. "The baby is small, Marta. He or she has to grow before they are born. It takes several months."

"Girls, be glad your mama isn't like an elephant. A baby elephant grows for two years inside its mama."

"I'm glad I not an elephant, Georg. Nine months is long enough to wait. We'll wait together. It will be exciting for all of us."

"Just think, Gretl, we can help Mama shop for baby clothes."

"Pretty dresses, Liesl."

"Eventually Gretl, babies wear simple clothes when they are just born. When they're little, all they do is eat and sleep."

"Children, all of you can help me shop. We need all kinds of baby things."

Kurt was happy about the baby but he changed the subject. "Papa, will you play with us when you get home?"

"Of course I will. I need to go, big meeting today."

The couple walked out together to the car. "It wasn't what we planned, Liesl really helped. I love you."

They kissed. "Yes she did, I need to thank her. Have a good day, darling. I love you."

Maria waited outside with the children for the bus. She walked over to Liesl. "Thank you, I wasn't sure how to tell Marta and Gretl."

"You're welcome; having seen the baptism, I thought it might help them understand. I'm really happy for you." Maria kissed her temple. She stayed and watched the bus drive away. She was happy, extremely happy.

Maria went to the kitchen to help Isabel and Martha with the dishes. They were full of smiles. "Another little one to spoil, Maria. And you look absolutely radiant."

"Did you suspect, Isabel?"

"I must be truthful, Martha and I both suspected; the pregnant glow is a giveaway."

"I thought so. I saw the smiles between you."

The New London Navy Base was a tight knit community. News of Maria's pregnancy spread quickly. One morning Georg was greeted by the office secretary with these words.

"I understand congratulations are in order. I hear you're going to have an addition to your family."

"You heard correctly. Maria and I are both pleased."

"Let me tell you a little about childbirth in America."

"Isn't it the same? I was present for all but one of my children's births."

"Not exactly."

"Go on, tell me why."

Georg listened intently. "Thank you for the information; I'll share it with Maria."

"I must talk to her tonight; I wouldn't want her to hear this from someone else," he mumbled to himself as he went down the hall to his office.

Georg was glad the children had school the next day. They quickly got ready for bed. As soon as they said goodnight to them; they slipped away to the master suite.

"Georg, do you have something to tell me. I saw you watching the clock."

"My perceptive wife is correct; let's sit together."

"Your voice sounds serious."

"Maria, my secretary filled me on childbirth in America."

"Is it different than in Austria?"

"My question too, Maria. Part of what she said makes some sense."

"Tell me, Georg."

"It seems that things have changed both in Europe and here in America."

"Having a baby has changed, how could that be?"

"First, a woman needs to see a doctor early in her pregnancy. Something about measuring you to be sure the baby can be born."

"You're joking, Georg."

"No, not at all, I was told it doesn't hurt."

"What else, bearer of good tidings?"

I learned something new too. I never knew so many women died after giving birth. I realize now how fortunate Agathe was. Their bleeding never stopped or they had a high fever. Doctors have become the new midwife; many prefer to deliver their patients in a hospital.

"I had to swallow hard when I heard her. Quickly, she told me about the doctor in town who will still come to the house. He also delivers in the hospital but those are rare for him. I have his name; I call in the morning and make an appointment. Let's go to bed."

"Please do, I'm anxious to talk to him. Take me to ecstasy, darling."

"I plan to." Soon the room heard the echoes of "I love you."

The next day, Maria shared her news with Isabel and Martha. "Georg's going to call and make an appointment."

"It must be Dr. Grant, I've heard nothing but good things about him. You might want to tell him, I used to help the local doula in my town."

"Pardon me Isabel, what's a doula?"

"Maybe the English word is midwife; someone other than a doctor who help women deliver their baby."

"How nice, I'll have my own midwife in addition to a good doctor."

Maria shared this with Georg later that night. "I'll remember to tell him about her and of course about my experiences also. We see him in two days."

Maria kept busy those next two days; she was anxious for her appointment. Georg came home early that afternoon. Maria was waiting on the porch. She hurried down the walk to the car. Georg usually opened the door for her but she was too excited she opened it and slid in beside him.

"Are you anxious, sweetheart?"

"I am. I never told you but I've never been to the doctor since I was a young child. And that was because the goat kicked me."

"I'm sure he will put you at ease."

His office wasn't far. "We're here, Maria." She read the sign: Dr. Richard Grant, Obstetrics and Gynecology.

"I suppose those are fancy words for baby doctor."

"Yes, my secretary used them."

A little bell rang when they opened the door. They were greeted by a receptionist. "You must be Georg and Maria von Trapp."

"Yes madam, we are."

"Come with me, I'll take you to his office. He will talk with you there."

Maria grabbed his hand; she held it firmly. "Take a deep breath Maria; he's going to talk with us first."

They sat in the two chairs opposite his desk. "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Von Trapp."

"No need to be formal Dr. Grant; I'm Georg and my wife is Maria."

"My receptionist told me about your family; how you came to America. And did I hear correctly, you have seven children."

"Yes, we do. They are all from my first wife."

"Yes, I was told she was a casualty of the Great Flu Epidemic. I presume you were present for their births."

"Yes, all but one. Let me also tell you about my housekeeper, Isabel Schmidt. She was a midwife assistant before she was hired by my wife."

He laughed. "You don't really need me. But Connecticut law says you must be licensed to deliver babies. You should do quite well having the baby at your home." He saw Maria's broad smile.

"Maria, I do need to exam you."

"I know," her eyes were focused on the floor.

"Caroline will go with you."

Caroline reassured her. "It's not going to hurt. But you must slip off your panties."

"I know, Isabel told me."

"It's the only time until you deliver this baby."

"Thank goodness."

Dr. Grant showed Maria a funny looking device. "Maria, this is called a pelvimeter; this one curved side moves. I will first touch you to find your bones; then place these rounded ends there. This curved ruler will give me a number. There are three measurements I need to take. I'll be quick."

Maria lay on the table with her legs in the proper position. She closed her eyes and tried to relax as Caroline suggested. In her mind she recited the first line of the Hail Mary, over and over again. She barely got to the fourth time when she heard. "All done, Maria, when you're dressed, come back to the office."

Georg was waiting for her. "All done? That was quick."

"Your wife should have no difficulty delivering this baby. Here's my simple list of dos and don'ts. Maria, I'll see you again in two months. Feel free to contact me if any problems develop or even if it's just a question."

"Thank you, Doctor, see you in two months." After making their appointment, the happy couple left the office in a promenade embrace.

"Caroline, they're one special couple."

"They are, sir."

Liesl and Louisa were especially interested in their mama's pregnancy. Their mother's pregnancies were hush, hush. They weren't discussed.

They asked. "What did the doctor tell you?"

"He told me I should have no problems giving birth to this little one. And he gave me his list of dos and don'ts, eating right, getting enough sleep and no strenuous exercise. Your father added no climbing trees or using ladders like I did last Christmas."

The weeks went by; Maria's pregnancy was uneventful. Everything was going according to the book.

After her next visit, it was no different. The children asked. "Is the baby getting bigger?"

Maria smoothed her hands over her baby bump. "What do you think?"

"You're getting big, Mama."

"I know. I hope I won't outgrow these dresses."

"Do some women?"

"Donna at the commissary told me it does happen."

The children were in school, so baby shopping day was on a Saturday. Isabel came too.

Maria had told her. "You know much better than me, what this little one will need."

Isabel was prepared; she had a list. They went straight to the infant department of the commissary. Maria's friend Donna saw her. "Is it time to buy the baby's layette, Maria?"

"Is that the word for baby's first clothes?"

"It is. Children, do you know all babies wear the same kind of clothes their first two or three months?"

"Yes, my big sister, told us." Little Gretl told her.

"You're very lucky; some of the baby's things now come in colors of yellow and green, instead of all white."

The girls helped their mama and Isabel count out the number of undershirts, long sleeved nightgowns with drawstrings; extra heavy ones for the cold nights coming and three dozen diapers. It was the blankets that were in colors of yellow and green. They also selected several pairs of knitted booties and a couple of knitted caps also in yellow and green.

While they were being purchased, the girls were looking at all the pretty dresses. Liesl also noticed the boy things. "Gretl, you know we may need these boy outfits."

"I know. They are cute."

"And boys, what are you looking at?"

"These neat toys, Mama, we will need them one day."

"I'm sure we will. Let's have an ice cream soda at the soda fountain, before we go home."

When they got home, they found Georg and the other men had been busy. "Come see what we found in the attic."

Everyone hurried up the stairs. The small bedroom near the master suite had been transformed into a nursery. "All this was in the attic, Georg?"

"All of it, including two cradles, one for our bedroom and the other for downstairs."

"And I see you have the baby's first clothes."

"We do. And the children already selected the baby's first toys."

The family continued to wait for this baby. The Christmas season arrived and so did Santa Claus. His picture was everywhere and men in Santa suits were in stores waiting for children to sit on their knee and tell him their wish list. Last Christmas they had learned all about him. Only Marta and Gretl believed in the man. The older children let them enjoy him. Maria and Isabel did most of the shopping.

The kept one custom; the tree was bought and decorated only two days before Christmas. Maria watched as Georg, Max and Elwood circled the tree with the strings of electric lights. Pepé was helping the older children string the cranberry garlands. Maria sat with Marta and Gretl, they made some paper chains from red and green strips of paper Maria had already cut.

It was finished. They didn't turn on the lights; that was reserved for Christmas Day. They stared at their handiwork.

"It's even better than last year's."

"You think so, Gretl."

"I do and next year's will be even prettier; our new baby will like it too."

"Yes Gretl, I think so too; the baby will be old enough to enjoy Christmas."

Christmas Day brought a chorus of oohs and aahs; the brilliant star on top and the glow of the red, green, and blue lights was beautiful in the dimly lit living room. And the verses of the traditional singing of _Silent Night_ filled the room with the true meaning of the day.

With seven children and six adults, the number of presents overflowed the space under the tree. Each was appreciative; they thanked God for their blessings.

The calendar changed once again; the New Year came and Maria was about six weeks from her due date. Now it was almost every day the girls would ask. "How do you feel?"

"Big, girls, I'm always running into things and I can hardly get close to your papa for a kiss." That always brought on a loud giggle and a slight blush and hiding of their faces.

During the day while the children were at school and the men out of the house, Maria began to learn about childbirth. Isabel taught her all about, contractions. Isabel disliked the term birth pains. She told Maria. "Mothers-to-be don't need to be reminded constantly that having a baby is uncomfortable."

Isabel taught her how to breathe correctly during a contraction. "Maria, at first your contractions won't bother you; they may make you only pause for several seconds. You and Georg can talk; maybe even play cards for a while.

"When they begin to last longer, you need to take a deep breath as it begins; then breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth slowly. You will need to concentrate on your breathing. Your contractions will begin to be much closer together.

"Georg will be right there; he may sit on the bed facing you; offer to hold your hands or maybe you only want to look at his eyes. As the contractions get stronger, the sac around the baby will tear and the fluid inside will leak out. I'll be right there to put dry pads under you.

"It may be a signal the baby will be born soon. The real sign is when you get an indescribable urge to push. Dr. Grant will take over. Georg can kneel behind you; you can rest against him during those few seconds between your contractions. Remember to breathe, you and the baby need lots of oxygen. Now you need to listen to Dr. Grant; he'll tell you exactly what to do. Georg will help you."

Georg was impressed with his wife's knowledge. "I know you know more than Agathe did with Liesl; we learned together. It was an eye-opener for me. I knew the mechanics of giving birth; it's different when it is your wife. Friedrich's birth was much easier for both of us."

The month of February had arrived; the first Saturday was full of excitement. The children were in the dining room waiting for breakfast. "Uncle Max, where are Mama and Papa."

Martha was there. "Today is going to be another Birthday in the family."

"Mama's going to have the baby today!"

Martha had to corral them; they had started to leave. "The process has started; it will take some time. You can eat."

Max and Elwood had a devil of a time keeping them downstairs. They wanted to park themselves in the hall.

Dr. Grant came in the back door; out of the children's view. Georg met him at the top of the stairs. "So, it's time."

"Isabel thinks she's been in labor awhile; she didn't know it."

"Not unusual for a first time mother; let me talk to her."

Maria had a concern. "Doctor, it's not my due date yet."

He told them. "The baby is all developed, Maria. Another two weeks or so would only have added a few ounces of weight."

Isabel filled him in on Maria's contractions; she was keeping a list. "Maria, you're doing very well; I see your contractions are now six minutes apart. You can continue to sip your tea; the process will tell you when to stop. Let me go to the car and get my bag."

Max and Martha heard the usual question. "How much longer?"

They received the usual answer. "No one knows."

Maria was progressing nicely. She had practiced her breathing. Everything happen just as Isabel had told her it would.

A couple of hours later, Isabel slipped out to tell all those waiting. "It shouldn't be too much longer." And it wasn't.

When the sac around the baby broke, the baby descended into the birth canal quickly. Georg was a good coach and Maria was intense. She was young, strong and healthy. She pushed with all her might.

The children had parked themselves in the hall. They heard something. "What was that?" Gretl asked. Her big sister answered her. "A baby's cry."

The crying continued. Dr. Grant held the baby for Maria and Georg to see. "Georg, you have another son?"

But then it abruptly stopped. "Why did the crying stop?"

"Mama's probably holding him, Gretl." Liesl was correct.

Their new baby sibling had been placed on Maria's stomach; a clean towel was over the wet baby. Maria held the baby close to her. She was overwhelmed with emotion; her tears fell freely.

A few minutes later, more crying was heard. Isabel had taken him. She was wiping the baby with a warm wet cloth. "Maria, he's perfect. As soon as Dr. Grant delivers the afterbirth, I'll give him back to you."

They could hear the children in the hall. "Papa, let us see the baby."

They had to wait for Maria to be made presentable. Finally the moment they wished for, came. The door opened. Georg had to get out of the way; seven children almost trampled him.

"Tell us, mama, tell us."

"Your papa has another son. Girls, I hope you're not too disappointed."

She heard a bunch of "no, no's" And then she spoke. "Come around the bed so you can have a good look at your new brother."

"Can we see all of him?"

Maria uncovered enough of him to satisfy the children. She knew Marta and Gretl would eventually learn all about the difference between boys and girls. Now was not the time.

"He's small, Mama."

"Yes, Kurt, he is."

Dr. Grant spoke up. "Young man, his size at birth makes little difference. He may one day be taller than your papa; you never know."

Maria wrapped the blankets around him; she knew he shouldn't get cold.

"Children, your mama needs to rest; it's hard work having a baby." Georg went out with his children. He knew Isabel needed to tend to Maria. Dr. Grant had packed up his things.

"Remember, Maria, you need to stay in bed all day today; you can get up to the bathroom. This room will be your home for the next three days; tomorrow you can sit in the chair. Be sure and nap at least twice a day. I'll return to check on you in three days. Isabel knows how to reach me if you have any problems. I don't foresee any. Enjoy your son."

Dr. Grant left. Georg went back in. He reached for his wife's face and gave her a soft kiss. "Thank you sweetheart, let me step out so Isabel can help you to the bathroom."

Maria had no difficulty being out of bed so soon after his birth. Isabel stayed with her in the bathroom. With the baby dressed and in his mother's arms, Isabel took a moment to go to her room.

Maria stroked her sleeping son's face. "I can't believe you are mine, mine and Georg's child."

She had hoped for a boy; many first time mothers do. Perhaps, it has to do with carrying on the family's name. It wasn't the reason for Maria; she felt Georg deserved another son. It made her very happy to have done so.

Georg met Isabel in the hall. "Coming to check on my wife and son. What do you have?"

"Max's camera; need some first pictures of little prince charming and his parents, the Prince and Cinderella. I'm sure in years to come; he will learn the story from Gretl."

"Yes, I suppose you are right."

Isabel took several, some of the baby alone, the baby and Maria, her and Georg with him and finally one with him and the proud papa. "Do you have a name?"

"We do. Tell her darling."

"His name will be, Karl Georg."

"I'm glad Maria chose to name him after her father; his wisdom made Maria the woman she has become."

"And I wanted him to have his father's name too; not many children can carry the name of a hero; Austria's hero and mine."

Karl Georg grew in stature and wisdom. His life was filled with love not only from his mama and papa but from seven loving siblings and the others who shared this home.


End file.
